Gumball vs Freddy
by aeg935
Summary: Gumball, Darwin, and Sonic try to survive at freddy's.
1. Chapter 1: Night 1

**Hello everyone! This time, I am writing a crossover of ****three**** shows/video games. These are… The Amazing World of Gumball, Five Nights at Freddy's, and Sonic the Hedgehog! So let's jump in.**

Gumball's POV

One day, I was sitting on the couch watching TV with my dad and Darwin. There was this commercial about this restaurant.

"Come to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Where you can rock with Bonnie the Bunny, eat with Chica the Chicken, party with Freddy Fazbear, and play with Foxy the Pirate! Freddy Fazbear's Pizza – Rock! Eat! Party! Play!" The commercial said.

"Hey, Mr. Dad, didn't Anais want to go there for her birthday tomorrow?" Darwin asked Dad.

"Yeah. Apparently, there's these weird robots that walk around and actually talk to kids and stuff." He replied.

Anais walked downstairs. "I can't wait for my party at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza tomorrow! It's gonna be GREAT!" She said.

The next day 

I was sleeping in my room. Until…

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM! WAKE UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR MY PARTY!" Anais was yelling in my ear.

"Ugh… Do I have to? Animatronics are so lame. That place is for 5 year olds."

"Exactly why we're going! I'm five today!" She said.

"Ugh. Fine." So I got up to get ready.

Half an hour later, me, Mom, Dad, Darwin, and Anais got into the car and drove to the restaurant.

After a few hours, Freddy Fazbear's was closing. We were about to leave when Freddy, one of the mascots, grabbed my shoulder.

"Um, dude, can you let go please?" I asked him.

The thing shook its head.

"DARWIN!" I yelled for my brother.

He looked at me, and saw that the mascot was gripping my shoulder.

My mom and dad and sister were already in the car. "Help, Darwin!" I yelled.

Darwin ran to me and tried to get the robot to stop, but it was no use. The animatronic was too strong. Then, with a flash of blue light, Darwin and I were taken into the security guard's office.

Standing before Darwin and I was a hedgehog, but not just any old hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog!

Darwin gasped. "Oh. My. GOSH! Sonic the Hedgehog! You saved us!" He said.

"Dude! It's the REAL Sonic the Hedgehog!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. It's me. Anyway, have you listened to the phone yet?" Sonic asked us.

"No, is it important?" I asked.

"Yeah! Just listen." Sonic said as he put the recording on.

The call said, "Hello! Hello hello! Uh, I wanted to record a message for you. To help you get settled in on your first night. I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact, so… I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I can tell you, there's nothing to worry about! You'll be fine! So, let's just focus on getting you through your first night, okay? Uh, let's see… First there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. It's kind of a legal thing, you know? Ahem, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damaged property or person, upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within ninety days. Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know. But there's really nothing to worry about. The animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night. But do I blame them? No! If I was forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years, and I never got a bath, I'd probably be a bit irritable at night, too. So remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, so you need to show them a little respect. Alright? Okay. So just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. They're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Something about their servos locking up if they get left off for too long. They used to be able to walk around during the day, too. But then, there was the Bite of 87'.Yeah… It's amazing how the human body can live without the frontal lobe. Now, concerning your safety: the only real risk to you is, if any, is that these characters, well, if they see you after hours, they probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll probably see you as a metal Endo-Skeleton without its costume on. Since that's against the rules, here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to… forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices. Especially around the facial area. So you can imagine why having your head stuffed inside one of those can cause a bit of discomfort… and death. The only parts of you that would likely see the lights of day would be your eyes and teeth, which would pop out of the mask. Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze, I'll chat with you tomorrow, check those cameras, and close the doors ONLY if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

"That went on for quite a while." Darwin said. "So, Sonic. Are you a night guard?"

"Yes, yes I am." Sonic said.

"Shouldn't we be checking those cameras, now?" I asked.

"Probably." Sonic said. He turned on his tablet. It showed the stage. There was three animatronics there. Then, there was static. When it turned back on, the bunny was gone. "OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH! ONE'S GONE!" I YELLED.

"Calm down, Gumball. He's probably in the back room." Sonic said. He switched to the back room, and he wasn't there. The left door had been closed all this time. I heard banging on that door.

**Well, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will try to upload weekly at least, so, next, I will do another chapter of this story next time. Alright, peace out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Night 2 Pt I

**Hey everyone! So, um… I'm hoping that someone is actually reading this. If anyone is, then, I'll keep going with this story. But anyway, here goes.**

**Previously on Gumball vs Freddy**

***Loud banging on the door***

**(DW) "This is the real Sonic the Hedgehog! Come on, man. He needs our help, Gumball."**

**(GW) "Ugh, fine."**

**(PG) "If they happen to see you after hours, they'll probably try to… forcefully stuff you into an empty Freddy Fazbear suit."**

"IT'S RIGHT OUTSIDE! WHAT DO WE DO?!" Gumball asked Sonic.

"I guess we wait for it to walk away… Let's see if the bear or the chicken moved."

Sonic turned on the tablet, and only Freddy was there.

"Where's Ch-Chica?" Darwin asked nervously.

"Let's check the dining hall." Gumball said as he tapped the camera selection. Chica was there.

"I don't think we need to worry about her. Let's see if Bonnie's gone."

Sonic turned on the light. Bonnie wasn't there, so he opened the door up.

The alarm clock for 6AM chimed. "Well, that's my shift. It's safe for some reason, now. The animatronics go back to their spots at 6AM, because that's when this place opens. We can go home now."

So we all went home.

The next day, Gumball and Darwin woke up. They both sat up. "Where's Anais?" Gumball asked.

"This can only mean one thing…" Darwin started with an ominous voice.

"Oh, quit with that stuff. Maybe she's downstairs with mom and dad."

So they walked downstairs and looked around. "Ms. Mom? Mr. Dad?" Darwin yelled for them. There was no sign of them anywhere.

"Um, Darwin? Look at this." Gumball said as he pointed at a piece of paper. Darwin walked over. It was a note. "If you ever want to see your family again, come back for four more nights." Gumball read. "from, Goldie."

"Who's Goldie?" Darwin asked.

"It doesn't matter! It has our family and there's nothing we can do!" Gumball sobbed.

"We can do something. We can go back to Freddy Fazbear's." Darwin said.

"Actually, I-I think th-that they'll be fine without us." Gumball stuttered.

"GUMBALL! Our family could be suffering, and you are just going to not help them?" Darwin asked.

"Okay, fine. But we'll need help. Who should we get to help us?"

"Bobert?" Darwin suggested.

"Nah, the animatronics could make him act like one of them. How about Tina Rex?" Gumball said.

"Um, she would most likely smash our faces in if we asked her to come to a Chuck-E-Cheese knock-off restaurant. What about Penny?" Darwin asked.

"Hmm… Nice, intelligent, and calm, let's do it!" Gumball said.

**After walking to Penny Fitzgerald's house, they knocked on the door.**

The door opened. It was Penny.

"Oh, hi guys!" She said.

"Can you come with us to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza later from 12 AM to 6 AM?" Gumball asked.

Penny stared. "Whyyyyyyyyyyy?" She asked slowly.

"Because the animatronics come to life at night and someone kidnaped our family and they're there and we need your help to find them!" Darwin said quickly.

"Fine." She said. "See you then." She shut the door.

"Yes!" Gumball said.

Later, they returned to Freddy's. Sonic was just going inside when he saw them.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Sonic asked them.

"They have our family, and they're forcing us to come back." Gumball said plainly. Penny was just running to the door. Then, she saw Sonic. She gasped.

"Sonic the Hedgehog?! Oh my gosh!" She said.

"Yeah, yeah, we all know that I'm very popular. So, are we going to go into the office, or what?" Sonic said.

When they all walked to the office, Sonic turned on the messages on the phone.

The voice said: "Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...

Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."

It was already 1 AM. "Geez, that guy talked for an hour." Gumball said. "So, let's check on the person in Pirate Cove."

"Foxy, you mean?" Penny asked.

"Yeah." Gumball replied. "Sonic, just look."

Sonic turned on his tablet and looked at cam 1c. Foxy was peeking his head out of the curtains.

"WHAT THE WHAT?! Dude! He's already almost out! What do we do?!" Gumball asked.

"Probably check on the stage." Darwin suggested.

When Sonic did, though, he found that only Freddy was there.

"Duuuuuuuuuuuude only Freddy's there." Darwin said.

**Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying this! Be sure to review telling me what you want for the next one and I'll see you guys… in the next one. Peace out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Night 2 Pt II

**Hey everyone! Today, Gumball, Darwin, Sonic, and Penny are going to see if they can survive the rest of night 2! Well, now I know people are reading this, so I will carry on with the story. Also, please be sure to check out my preview on my book, Firaga, along with all my other stories, I will really appreciate it. See you at the end of this story.**

**Previously on Gumball vs Freddy**

**(DW) "DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE only Freddy's there."**

**(GW) "Hey, Penny! I was wondering… would you come to Freddy Fazbear's pizza with me from 12 AM to 6 AM?" **

**(PF) "Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?"**

"Why don't we check the Dining Hall?" Darwin suggested. Sonic pressed the Dining hall cam, but no one was there.

"See if you can hear anything in the kitchen." Gumball told Sonic.

When Sonic switched it to the kitchen, though, he heard some strange music. "What is that?" Sonic asked.

"Sounds like the Toreador March." Penny said.

"Doesn't Freddy have a music box?" Darwin said.

"Oh yeah!" Gumball said as he remembered. "But why would he be playing it in there? Is he trying to mess with us? And… wasn't Freddy on the stage? Oh, this is so confusing!"

Sonic switched back to the stage, and saw that Freddy was still there. Now everyone was really confused, except for Penny, who was intrigued. "If that's not Freddy, who could that be?" She wondered.

"Hmm… *gasp* Maybe an older version of Freddy!" Darwin said.

"Maybe… I dunno. You know what else I don't know? Who the freak is Goldie?" Gumball asked.

"Oh! You mean, Golden Freddy?" Penny asked.

"Golden WHO?!" Darwin asked.

"Golden Freddy. He used to be named Fredbear, but now, since he's yellow, everyone just calls him Golden Freddy."

Gumball gasped. "What if GOLDEN FREDDY IS THE ONE PLAYING THAT TUNE?!"

"It's not possible. He hasn't had an endo-skeleton inside him for years." Sonic said.

"Maybe he's possessed." Darwin said.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Gumball said.

Sonic put down his tablet. "Turn on the left light." He said flatly.

Gumball turned it on. Bonnie was standing right there, staring.

Everyone screamed. "CLOSE THE DOOR CLOSE THE DOOR CLOSE IT CLOSE IT CLOSE IT!" Penny screamed. Gumball quickly pressed the red button. Suddenly, they heard some strange voice. It sounded like a rat bodybuilder who was very, very, very tired.

"We… don't… must… KILL." The voice said slowly.

Darwin started to scream. Sonic started to curse. Penny looked very weirded out. Gumball was scared out of his mind.

Until…

A voice echoed through the halls. It wasn't animatronic, either. It said, "So, you think you can drag me into the kitchen and then try to kill four kids? Well, guess what? That's not gonna happen."

Through the window came Bonnie's animatronic head. "Kids! Kids, are you all right?" Nicole Watterson asked from the closed door.

"Mom!" Gumball said as he opened the door. "You're all right! Where's dad and Anais?"

"Um… I'm not sure…" Nicole replied.

"What the what?!" Gumball yelled.

"You have to understand that I barely made it out alive. You see-" Nicole stopped.

Behind Gumball, there was a small spot of darkness. Out of it, came some kind of human with gloves, spiky brown hair, a crown necklace, and he was holding a giant key. Behind him came three small girls, floating in the air. One of them had pink eyes, a pink dress, and a bow in her orange hair. another had blonde pigtails, a blue dress, and blue eyes. The other had black hair, a green dress and green eyes.

**OH, YEAH! Crossover between two crossovers! I have a big plan for this. Also, here is a list of stories that I don't think I will finish: Shadow X Raven, Sonic Hearts, and sadly, Sonic UnderX. Well, I really hope you guys enjoyed this, be sure to check out my other stories, and anyway, if you want to request a story for me, that be great, I'll see if I can, now, I'll see you guys next time. Peace out. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to the War

**Hey everyone! Today, here is another chapter of Gumball vs Freddy. Also, if you want to know when I finish a story, or start one and all that, then go follow me on Twitter. I just made one, so I won't have much tweets on there, but my username is Aeg935, but anyway, let's get into it. Oh, and, uh, one more thing, I will put some song recommendations for each moment in this chapter, so, yeah. Here we go.**

Previously on Gumball vs Freddy.

(NW) "So, you think you can drag me into the kitchen and then try to kill three kids?"

(GW) "Where's dad and Anais?"

(NW) "Um… I don't know."

(DW) "Who's Goldie?"

The four kids ran out of the portal, with weird little black things following them. The one with the spiky hair turned around and hit one with his giant key.

"Sora?" Sonic asked.

"You know this weirdo?" Gumball asked Sonic.

"Well, he did just say his name, so…" Darwin said.

"Quick! We've gotta help them!" Nicole yelled.

**(Song: Tension Rising from Kingdom Hearts.)**

As Gumball ran over there, a black creature jumped on his leg. He shook it off and kept running.

Darwin started punching all the black creatures.

Nicole threw one at another, causing them both to be destroyed.

Sonic curled up into a ball and smashed the creatures.

Sora took his key, raised it up into the air and said, "Give me strength!" A few seconds after, a big blue guy appeared, but the floating kids disappeared. The blue guy kept casting fire on everything.

A few minutes later, there was only a few left. Darwin ran up and took two of the creatures. He squished them together and they both disappeared.

**Enemy's POV**

In the dark room, there were 6 evil figures.

"Hahah, your plan failed, loser!" Butch said as he nudged Xehanort.

"How can this be?" Xehanort said. "I sent out half my team of heartless!"

"Just accept the fact that your plan failed. You lose, Xehanort. Just like Golden Freddy." Eggman said.

"Oh, I'm not done yet. The dark one needs more time to prepare himself." Golden Freddy replied.

"Fine…" Brick said. "But we're next. And we're gonna face them head-on! And guess what? That's just the beginning."

Welcome to the war.

**Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed that as much as did writing it! And, if you want to give a request story, that'd great as long as it's not focused on love. If you want me to do a story, please make it mainly focused on adventure. But anyway, I'm trying to make a YouTube channel for Minecraft, but I can't find a good app for it, so if you guys have any suggestions, that'd be great, but anyway, I'll see you next time. Peace out. ;)**


End file.
